To investigate the medicine Rilutek as a possible treatment for Frontotemporal Dementia. Rilutek is currently approved by the FDA for treatment of amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. FTD is a cortical degenerative disorder that often occurs in association with ALS. The relationship between ALS and FTD is unexplained but needs further study. Patients with FTD between the ages of 40 and 90 years of age, Patients will have their memory and thinking tested, will have an MRI, SPECT and EMG performed and will have blood drawn at every visit to monitor ...